Tragedy In Endsville (If Billy Dies)
by JrNitro24
Summary: In this short oneshot, Billy & Mandy encounter a hellhound during their nightly walk. What happens next? Read to find out! Rated M due to some graphic scenes.


_I KNOW IT'S NOT THE BEST TITLE, BUT I WROTE THIS SCENARIO TO HOPEFULLY GIVE PEOPLE AN EXAMPLE OF HOW THESE TWO WOULD REACT IF EITHER ONE DIES. THIS HALF OF THE SCENARIO IS FOR BILLY'S POSSIBLE DEATH._

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BILLY & MANDY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MAXWELL ATOMS AND CARTOON NETWORK.**

 _ANYWAYS, HERE IT IS…_

 **Tragedy In Endsville (If Billy Dies)**

* * *

Billy & Mandy were having their normal walk around town late at night. Nothing really happened during the time they walked… Until tonight. They came across a deadly hellhound, far more dangerous than Cerberus. Billy panicked and tried to run, but Mandy stopped him.

 **Mandy:** Billy, don't run! That's what triggers them. They are encouraged to chase their prey when they start running.

 **Billy:** But Mandy…

 **Mandy:** Just stay with me.

 **Billy:** OK.

Billy did what Mandy demanded him to do and just stayed right there with her. They stood there for 5 minutes, completely still, almost barely breathing. Mandy was slowly sweating, though she ignored it as it was a sticky night to begin with.

The hellhound would not be moved. It just stared blankly into Billy & Mandy, and vice versa.

After another 3 minutes, Billy finally cracked.

 **Billy:** I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

He booked it back home.

 **Mandy:** Billy, no!

Immediately, the hellhound went after him. All Mandy could do was pray Billy made it home before the hellhound got to him.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. Mandy could see the gruesome scene from down the road. The hellhound had its way with Billy. It sliced his stomach, bit his ear off, and even took his big nose. It ran off, leaving a slowly-dying Billy on the ground. Mandy ran to him right away. When she got there, she couldn't believe what she was seeing; her one and only true friend, dying.

 **Mandy:** Billy, stay with me. I'll get Grim.

 **Billy:** No, Mandy. It'll be too late. I have nothing left in me.

 **Mandy:** Billy, that's not true! Don't talk like that! You'll get through this. I mean, for God's sake, you survived 6 hours underwater with the Kraken. You can handle a few bites from a hellhound.

 **Billy:** Mandy… I can feel the last of my blood rushing out of my body. I feel my lungs slowly giving up. I'm going.

 **Mandy:** No, you're not. Not until I say so. Besides, you're too young.

 **Billy:** I know, but I made a mistake. This is my penalty.

 **Mandy:** Who cares about that, Billy? What matters is right now. If you really are dying, I'll be right here to comfort you.

 **Billy:** I appreciate that, Mandy, but I don't want you to see my death. You won't like it.

 **Mandy:** I don't care! I just wanna be with you.

 **Billy:** Why? You never had this much concern for me.

 **Mandy:** Because… Because… I….. Love…. You…

Billy's eyes widened after hearing that. Mandy loving him? That just didn't seem possible. She doesn't love anything, let alone her best friend.

 **Billy:** Mandy, thank you. Thank you for showing me everything. Thank you for what you have done for me, what you have done to me. But most importantly, thank you for being my best friend and putting up with me all these years.

Billy could feel his eyes slowly shutting. His voice was getting weaker and weaker, almost inaudible. His final words were…

 **Billy:** I….. Love… You…..

That was it. Mandy just sat there crying more than ever in her life. As the thunder crashed and the rain came down, Mandy wiped off her tears until they developed again. She sat there for 10 minutes hugging her best friend. She had to accept it. He was gone.

* * *

 _I WILL PROBABLY RATE THIS M, BECAUSE SOME SCENES MAY BE TOO GRUESOME FOR THE SQUEAMISH. A SAD STORY, I KNOW, BUT I HOPE IT GIVES YOU THE IDEA THAT MANDY REALLY CARES ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO BILLY. WHY DO YOU THINK SHE SAVES HIM ALL THE TIME? ANYWAY, IF YOU WANNA SEE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF MANDY WERE TO PASS INSTEAD OF BILLY, THE OTHER SCENARIO IS SOMEWHERE ON MY PROFILE. ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR READING, AND DON'T FORGET TO StAy GlItChY eVeRyOnE!_


End file.
